The overall objective is to learn the influence of metabolic processes on aqueous humor outflow, to study factors that alter outflow resistance, and to identify mechanisms of obstruction to outflow in certain secondary glaucomas such as pigmentary glaucoma. Enucleated monkey, calf and human eyes will be perfused via the anterior chamber by a quantitative constant pressure technique in order to determine whether vital metabolic processes in the trabecular meshwork or endothelial wall of Schlemm's canal can influence the facility of aqueous outlfow. The effects of sulfhydryl compounds will be determined. Also, the effects of ascorbic acid and enzymes such as elastase, plasmin, and pectinase on aqueous outflow will be investigated. An attempt will be made to create an experimental model of chronic anterior pigmentary dispersion and pigmentary glaucoma in living monkeys. Morphological correlations will be sought by means of electron microscopy.